Aloha, Scooby-Doo!
:This article is about the film. For other uses, see Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (disambiguation). Aloha, Scooby-Doo! is the eighth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on VHS and DVD February 8, 2005. Premise The gang goes to Hawaii for a surfing contest and finds the area infested with vengeful tiki-monsters. Synopsis The Mystery Inc. team travels to Hanahuna, Hawaii on a free trip from a clothing and surfboard company called Goha Aloha, who want Daphne to design some new clothes for them. The gang also goes there to see the Big Kahuna of Hanahuna Surfing Contest. However, the contest used to only be open for the natives and not for mainlanders, but now the mayor has made it open for everybody. Many locals are angry because of this, most notably Manu Tuiama, a local surfer, and Little Jim, his friend. A few days before the contest, the evil Wiki-Tiki spirit and its little demon servants attack the village and take Pamela "Snookie" Waeawa, Manu's girlfriend. This drives away most of the tourists and surfers, and the locals think the spirit is angry that the surfing contest is open to anybody now, and also that a new resort is being built by Ruben Laluna, which will bring more non-natives to the island; the resort is called Coconut Beach Condominiums. The gang also meets Jared Moon, who works for the design company which sent them there. Moon is making big bucks by selling tiki charm dolls which are supposed to scare away the demons; he gives one to Daphne at the end of the film. The mayor still won't cancel the contest, even after the tiki demons attack again at a luau feast run by Laluna to promote Coconut Beach Condominiums. The gang wants to get to the bottom of the mystery, and go to Auntie Mahina, a local shaman who lives deep in the jungle, at the base of a mountain. On the way there, Manu gets kidnapped by the Wiki-Tiki. Mahina tells them the Wiki-Tiki is angry at the mainlanders for being allowed into the contest; the surfing contest is hinted by her to be a Hawaiian ritual and that the winner has to be of Hawaiian descent. She says they need to go to the cave where the monster lives to get rid of it, or Snookie and Manu will be sacrificed in the volcano, possibly as punishment for failing to stop the mainlanders from ruining the island. She also gives Fred a necklace which should keep the monster away. The necklace is filled with an extract from a sacred root called bolan gawana which she claims that the ancients used to repel away evil spirits. The following night, the gang goes to the cave, and get chased by bats and the little demons, until they lose them and find Snookie, who tries to lead them out before getting recaptured by the Wiki-Tiki. The gang then find themselves in a snake pit cave, but are able to get out of it because of music by Shaggy and Scooby. Then they find that the Wiki-Tiki is not really an evil spirit after all. They find the demons are just robots and the cave they are in is inside the volcano on the island. They also see the surfboard the Wiki-Tiki is using is from a brand name company, Goha Aloha, which is the company that sent them there in the first place. Back at the island, it is only one day until the contest and the locals are really scared something bad will happen. Little Jim blames the mayor for Snookie and Manu's disappearance, and says that whatever happens during the contest will be her fault as well. The next day, Daphne enters the contest in hopes of capturing the Wiki-Tiki, who they are sure will show up. Sure enough, it comes and scares the surfers and chases Shaggy and Scooby, until being washed up by a wave. The gang unmasks the Wiki-Tiki, and find it is Manu, who wanted to scare the natives and non-natives away so he and Snookie could get the real estate on the island. Velma also says that Snookie was an expert in rocket science and robotics, and created the demons. The mayor declares Scooby-Doo the winner of the contest. Manu was shocked that he lost the contest to a dog, Scooby-Doo. Manu and Snookie are taken to jail, and the gang plus the mayor, Little Jim, Jared Moon, Laluna, and Auntie Mahina enjoy a feast that night. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Little Jim * Mayor Molly Quinn * Jared Moon * Ruben Laluna * Auntie Mahina Villains: * Wiki-Tiki / * Manu Tuiama * Tiny Tikis * Snookie Other characters: * Miscellaneous surfers Locations * Hanahuna, Hawaii Objects * TBA Vehicles * TBA Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This was Ray Bumatai's last role. * Some promotional ads had bluntly stated that the DVD was "uncut and unbelievable," despite the fact that there was no objectionable material. * The opening song was sung by the famous Hawaiian singer, Don Ho. Dick Dale also sung for the movie, and was credited as a "special music guest" with Ho. * One of the policemen who arrests Manu resembles Jack Lord, who starred in the original Hawaii Five-O TV series. * Julian Libris from the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, The San Franpsycho, can be seen in one scene riding his tour bike along the road near the surfing contest. In other languages Home media * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! VHS released by Warner Home Video on February 8, 2005. * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! DVD released by Warner Home Video on February 8, 2005. * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! Blu-ray Disc released by Warner Home Video on April 5, 2011. Quotes Gallery Videos Aloha, Scooby-Doo! Official Trailer 2005 Images Aloha.jpg|DVD External links * TBA }} * Category:Direct-to-video films